novas_undertalefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Techniques used by Jay
This is a list of notable techniques used by Jay in the Undertale Roleplay series and the Undertale Roleplay based games. Natural Abilities Blackjack Ventura Jr or Jay as he is known, is a half-human, half-demon hybrid and is the strongest out of his siblings due to him being from the future. It has been stated his full potential is about as strong as Skull's as of the time he was raised, being able to beat and even kill enemies that Skull has had trouble with. * Natural Strength: '''Jay has been shown to have a massive amount of natural strength in him, first being shown when he first appeared where he cut through a rock easily without much thought, patience or ability. He has been shown to shatter bones and even rip opponents in half with his bare hands, * '''Natural Durability: '''Jay has been shown to have a great amount of natural durability. Able to last almost thirty minutes against Blackjack without a drop of blood being spilled from either opponent. He is able to withstand attacks from gods and even the God like version of Gothic. Though his Durability does have it's weaknesses as he cannot take every hit and can be taken down with the right amount of damage. * '''Natural Speed: Jay's speed is his most obvious attribute able to block and dodge attacks at the speed of sound. When fighting this attribute comes in handy as he is known to dodge opponent's attacks without much thought. But even he can get tired, landing a hit on him can be quite easy if caught of gaurd. * Superhuman Senses: Unlike Most "Humans", Jay has a heightened sense of smell, sight and hearing, allowing his reflexes to be increased almost tenfold. He is known to use his smell and hearing to catch sneak attacks and his sight to block incoming attacks. * Zenkai Boost: The "Zenkai Boost" is a natural ability that Jay has, this ability is known for the fact that after a near death experience he will heal with an increased amount of strength, durability and speed. * Life Sense: '''Jay can sense the life energy of any life force within a 100 mile radius, gaining information on their personality and alignment by the energy coming off of a person. * '''Demonic Heritage: Since Jay is Half Demon he has a demon form in which he is naturally immune to fire, flies naturally and has natural claws that can slash through most things. Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight: The user taps into their latent energy and expels it under them to start flying, Jay has been shown to fly at supersonic speeds when needed, but this takes a lot of energy out of him, leaving him exhausted afterwards. * Teleportation: 'The User taps into their latent energy and uses it to send his soul and body into an entirely new location. This is his quickest route of transportation but can be easily countered if he is seen or heard teleporting. * '''Instantaneous Time Travel: '''The only known user of this is Jay, when used the user will disappear from their current timeline and appearing in another, when used anything that they have will travel with them, including scars and clothing. ' ''' Physical Abilities Jay has been shown to use many different abilities and techniques with the use of physical attacks, (i.e punches, kicks and throws) Physical Training * '''Hand-to-Hand Training: '''Jay has been trained by GTinySatan, GEC and GSkull in the use of hand to hand combat. Able to do basic punches, kicks, throws and grabs alongside his special techniques. * '''Aiming Sword Proficiency: '''Jay's main form of weaponry is the Aiming Sword (More Commonly Known as the Knight Sword). He has been shown to wield two of these swords and seems to be expertly trained in them, using them with little to no thought. * '''Katana Proficiency: '''Another Form of Weaponry Jay is known for is the Katana and Ninjaken, Two swords he wields in honor of his father. WIth these blades he can slash fast and deadly as well as dodge. (Taught to him from Katana!Jay) * '''Machete Proficiency: '''Another Form of Weaponry Jay is known for is a Machete. This blade wielded in honor of his father. He uses this blade with sharp slashes and quick attacks instead of relying on parrying and countering, (Taught to him from Horror!Jay) * '''Miscellaneous Weapon Proficiency: '''Jay has been shown to be proficent with many other weapons to the point of near perfection. But most of these are used once or twice and never used in their full extent. These include: A Chakram, A Kukri, A Trident, A Sledgehammer, A Broadaxe and a Zweihnder. Physical Techniques * '''Vision Smash: '''Jay Punches The Opponent in the face causing the opponent to stumble back before sliding in between their legs and kicking them in the back before tripping said opponent sending them crashing to the floor. First Used Against GSkull during a Training Session * '''Victory Rush: '''Jay Rushes at the opponent, landing multiple hits and kicks to the opponent before kneeing them in the stomach and hitting them downward with an axe kick. Future Jay has never been seen to use this technique but Current Timeline Jay used it against Blackjack * '''High Strike: '''A Basic downward slash with enough energy to cut something in half using latent energy in the user's body * '''Burning Slash: '''Jay slashes at the opponent multiple times, cutting across the opponent's chest and neck before hitting the opponent with his palm with enough force to split the opponent into pieces, it was first used against a Royal Guard of Hellvania * '''Spirit Rush: '''Jay rushes at the opponent and flips kicks him in the chin, sending the opponent into the air slightly. Jay then rushes forward and knees the falling opponent in the back before placing his hands together and forcing energy out, sending them backwards. First used against Main Timeline Ace * '''Grand Impulse: Jay grabs the opponent by the throat and throws them into the air before kicking the opponent in the chin when the start to fall. First used as Current Timeline Jay against Grace * Ultimate Knuckle: A one handed back punch that is used to stun the opponent within a small radius. First Used against Death during their encounter. * Burst Rush: '''Jay kicks the opponent in the stomach, followed by a 360-spin kick to the head, ending with a left hook to the back of the head, knocking the opponent to the ground. * '''Brave Punisher: Jay punches the opponent in the chest, sending them staggering back, he then rushes forward and knees the opponent in the chest before hitting the opponent to the ground with a double Axe Kick. First used against GSkull during a training session, Magic Abilities Jay Like Most Monsters has been shown to use many kinds of magical abilities. Jay however doesn't use much magic. Rather he focuses on many different non-magic attacks. * Soul Shifting: '''Jay can change the size,shape and color of an opponent's soul for his own uses in battle. During Battle he can can change the speed of the soul, trap it with wires, throw it a shield or even split it in half * '''Psychokinesis: '''Alternatively called "Blue Power" this is a magic ability common to most monsters where the monster grabs the opponent by their soul. After Grabbing their soul the monster can throw the opponent around by their soul. * '''Bone Manipulation: '''Jay can summon bones to use during battle. Bone Manipulation is a common ability among skeletons and even some more humanoid monsters. Bone Manipulation can be enhanced with other magic. ** '''Bone Launch: '''The most basic form of Bone Manipulation that most skeletons learn from early childhood. This Form of Bone Manipulation fires a bone at the opponent, specifically their soul and this is the easiest version of Bone Manipulation that can be enhanced. ** '''Bone Wall: '''A very basic form of Bone Manipulation that makes an entire wall made of bone usually used in a defensive manner. Though Murder can make bone walls to throw people into when he uses Psychokinesis. ** '''Bone Tunnel: '''A more advanced form of Bone Manipulation that makes Murder make a tunnel of bone that most enemies find hard to dodge. Though Murder can change the length of the bones in the tunnel if needed. ** '''Bonemerang: '''A more advanced form of Bone Manipulation that Murder uses to trick enemies. The move seems like a Bone Launch but the bone comes back and hits the opponent in the back due to it being boomerang shaped. ** '''Bonestorm: '''One of the most advanced forms of Bone Manipulation that murder uses to massively damage opponents. Murder will fire a massive amount of bones at the opponent that is extremely hard to dodge. * '''Colored Magic: '''One of the most common forms of magic is colored magic which changes the meaning of an attack completely. Murder uses these colored magics to his advantage in battle specifically as a way to trick opponents. ** '''Blue Magic: '''Probably the most common form of colored magic besides Orange Magic. When this magic is used it will require the opponent to either block the attack, stop moving or just stay still during the attack. ** '''Orange Magic: '''Probably the most common form of colored magic besides Blue Magic. When This Magic is used it will require the opponent to either stay moving or even to move through the attack. ** '''Green Magic: '''Green Magic is one of the most uncommon forms of colored magic since most monsters don't like to deal with the effects. The Effect of the Green Magic is that it heals the person on the receiving end, Murder never heals an opponent he only ever heals himself. * '''Gaster Blaster: '''Jay will fire a blast made of pure magic energy at the opponent from a hyena Skull. Gaster Blasters can change in size, shape and color. ** '''Holy Gaster Blaster: '''Jay can fire a blast of pure holy energy out of a Gaster Blaster with a cross embedded into it ** '''Error Blaster: '''Jay fires a blast of red, black and error filled magic energy out of a glitchy Gaster Blaster. * '''Shadow Trail: Jay uses magic to move faster than most opponents and slashes at the opponent, where his shadow follows him and as such hits at the opponent multiple times. * Blood Magic: '''Jay is known for a specific kind of Forbidden magic; Blood Magic. When using this, Jay can control both his and other people's blood to his advantage. ** '''Blood Tracking: '''Called Bloodhound mode by Jay, he uses his blood to track down someone he is looking for, it is easier to track people in the same bloodline or the same blood type as the user. ** '''Blood Constructs: Jay can use his blood or the blood of someone near him to make constructs out of. Ranging from weaponry to tentacles, when using this magic it wears out the user and the person who donated the blood. Energy Based Abilities Jay has been known for using many abilities based around the user's inner energy to fire attacks made of pure white energy. Basic Energy Abilities * Energy Manipulation: Jay has the ability to control his inner energy and control it to fire waves, balls and explosions of energy from his body. Energy Techniques * Twin Dragon Shot: Jay places his fists at his sides, white energy collecting around them before firing two separate balls of white energy at the opponent. First used as Current Timeline Jay against Grace during a training session. * Blaster Meteor: Jay blasts energy out of his body, shooting small chunks of the earth out of him alongside small blasts of energy. First used to destroy the first set of Gothic's bots. * Gekiretsu Madan: '''Jay collects energy from his body and places his hands in front of him, before pulling both of his hands back and firing massive amounts of ki energy at the opponent. First Used against Gothic's bots. * '''Golden Dome Attack: Jay places two hands in front of him surrounding him in a giant golden shield in front of him before condensing it and firing an energy wave from his hands of the same golden color. First used as Current Timeline Jay against Murder * Double Buster: Jay places his hands at his sides in a similar to the Twin Dragon Shot but when he places his fists forwards he opens his hands and fires a wave of energy forward that can be shot upward past or at the opponent. First used as Current Timeline Jay against Murder. * Brave Cannon: Jay places his arm out in front of him as white energy surrounds it and he fires the ball of energy at the opponent. First used against Gothic during their first encounter * Burning Attack: '''Jay moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, then brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a yellow energy sphere at the opponent. First Used Against one of Gothic's bots. Abilities Learned From Others Jay is a young fighter and as such has learned much from other people so that he can use such attacks in battle. GSkull/Skull * '''Savior Flame: Jay has learned how to control small bursts of the Savior Soul's flames, a blue flame that can defeat most enemies ** Savior Burning Attack: Jay moves his arms quickly in a specific pattern, then brings his fingers together, making a diamond shape with his index fingers and thumbs, and fires a blue flame at the opponent. First Used against one of Gothic's Bots. ** '''Savior Flame Spike: '''Jay forms a small blue flame around his hand before pointing at an opponent and a blue spike made of flame through or at the opponent. First Used as Current Timeline Jay against Blackjack ** '''Savior Flame Ball: '''Jay forms a small ball of blue flames around his hand that is placed forward at the opponent. The ball glows and is then shot from his hand at the opponent, when it hits the opponent it makes a small explosion. First used as Current Timeline Jay against Skull during a training session. GTinySatan * '''Triple Slasher: '''Jay slashes the opponent across the chest three times and kicks off their chest, first used against Death during their encounter * '''Dark Slasher: '''Jay slashes at the opponent with dark energy imbuned in his blade, causing massive damage to opponents if it hits. First used against Murder, but it was blocked. * '''Dimension Cut: '''Jay slashes the air in front of him before spinning his blade in his hand and sheathing it, sending out waves of white energy from all sides of the opponent. First used against Gothic during their first encounter * '''Creator's Cut: '''Jay places the blade above his head and slides his hand over the blade before flipping it and slicing downward sending out a massive wave of white energy, first used against GSkull Blackjack * '''Shockwave Kick: '''Jay rushes forward and kicks the opponent three times in the chest before jumping off them and flip kicking them in the chin. First used as Current Timeline Jay against Skull during a training session * '''Zion Cutter: '''Jay rushes forward and slashes the opponent nine times across their chest and neck before turning around and sheathing the blade, causing an explosion when sheathed, First used as Current Timeline Jay against a Royal Guard. Category:Techniques